


The Naming of Théodred

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: STARkenstone [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Chronic Illness, Coming Out, Family, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Horses, Kid Fic, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Recasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Théoden's sister-child comes out to him a second time.*part of a series, but stands on its own*
Relationships: Théoden Edew & Théodred (Tolkien)
Series: STARkenstone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Naming of Théodred

**Author's Note:**

> Image description: two banners of the Rohirrim: a horse with a healthy mane. One is colored in traditional green and gold while the other sports the colors of the genderfluid flag: pink, white, purple, black, and blue.
> 
> I started writing a fic that was just going to be Thranduil adopting a kid, but as Tolkien himself once said, the tale grew in the telling. When I got to planning for STARkenstone's LotR, I eventually decided to combine Éowyn, Éomer, and Théodred's characters. I knew I didn't want to kill off Éomer, but I wasn't sure what to do with his character until I remembered that **Théodred** was the one who died, which really should've been my first clue that I should've ditched Théodred as a seperate character. So then I tried Théodred in Éomer's role while combining Éomer and Éowyn's characters, but I didn't like that, so I eventually combined all three.
> 
> I didn't do anything directly to Théoden aside from recasting him (as well as Théodred) as Mongolian. More of his family is dead in this AU, but Théoden himself is mostly unchanged. He's an uncle who unconditionally supports his sister-child! I thought seeing him pre-Grima would make his corruption all the more tragic, and his eventual renewal all the more satisfying.
> 
> Please enjoy the fic and art! If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the comments section.

Kingship was weighing heavily upon Théoden’s mind one afternoon, so as soon as all pressing matters had been attended to, he went to tend to his family. He didn’t have much family to tend to these days. His sister and brother-in-law had died long ago, his parents even longer ago, childbirth had taken his wife, and his own child had been born dead. But he had one family member left alive: his sister-child, who thus far had gone by two names. Typically at separate times, although sometimes his sister-child went by both at once.

Théoden found his sister-child on a bench. His sister-child’s eyes were set on the stone floor, yet his sister-child was clearly swimming in an ocean of thoughts.

“Éowyn,” Théoden greeted merrily, hoping to pass his cheer onto his sister-child, who as far as he knew was currently Éowyn.

His sister-child frowned, “Éowyn doesn’t fit right now.”

“Éomer?” Théoden tried.

“Éomer doesn’t fit either,” his sister-child said. “Boy and girl don’t suit me right now...”

Théoden sat down, excited; although he was wondering why his sister-child seemed unhappy. He held his sister-child’s hand, “I’m honored to have earned your trust once again. Tell me, are you simply a child right now?”

His sister-child looked up at him and nodded.

“Is there a name that suits you better? I can help you find one, if you haven’t already,” he offered.

“I’ve found one...” his sister-child looked off to the side.

“Whatever you’ve chosen, I swear not to mock it. And anyone who does is not welcome in Rohan.”

His sister-child smiled with a breath of laughter, yet swiftly returned to worrying. Théoden worried he’d done something to inspire such fear.

If someone else had inspired such fear…

Théoden was the king. His family would not be insulted in his own home! In his kingdom!

“Théodred,” his sister-child said quietly, as if his sister-child feared Théoden hearing it.

He had a guess as to why Théodred hesitated to reveal it. His sister-child was a caring child. Théodred might’ve feared distressing Théoden.

“It’s supposed to be your baby’s name…” Théodred said, barely any louder.

“It is the name Elfhild and I selected, yes,” Théoden nodded. “But she would’ve wanted you to have it. I want you to have it.”

Théodred’s eyes sparkled with tears. Théodred sniffled.

“This is a good day, my dear,” Théoden said, embracing Théodred. “And what shall we call you? While you’re Théodred?”

“Just Théodred. I don’t like any pronouns right now.”

“Just Théodred. Would you like me to explain this to the people?”

“Yes please,” Théodred sagged against the wall. “I’m tired, Uncle.”

“Perhaps you should rest then,” Théoden moved to help his sister-child up.

“I’ve been resting all day,” Théodred’s voice shattered. “I just want to see the Horses...”

Théoden closed his eyes. His sister-child had been longing for the Horses and fearing his reaction all day.

“Then I will take you to them myself,” said Théoden. He lifted Théodred effortlessly.

“I won’t be this small forever.”

“Many people stay small forever. Dwarves, for instance!”

“I’m not a Dwarf, Uncle,” said Théodred, spirit lifting at last. “You’re silly.”

“Silly isn’t a bad thing to be,” Théoden supposed. “Silliness gives people cheer, especially when cheer refuses to come to them.”

Théodred hummed, and once more, began thinking. Once again, it struck Théoden that he quite possibly had the most thoughtful person in the world in his care. It also struck him that Théodred’s body oftentimes forbade Théodred to do much else.

Théoden would trade all his vigor for Théodred’s, if he could.

Horses trotted up to them as soon as they arrived at the fields. Some were interested in Théoden, but more eyes and ears followed Théodred.

Soon, Théodred left Théoden to be with Lisséo. An amber mare with a gingerbread mane. They each relaxed with the other by their side. Some Horses drew closer to them, but Lisséo refused their presence. Théodred laughed while the other Horses sulked from a distance.

One Horse snorted at Théoden: a surly sound from a surly, silver stallion. Théoden chuckled and turned to see Baldor.

“Would you like to ride, old boy?” Théoden asked.

Baldor glared at Théoden. Baldor had never been one for teasing.

Théoden patted Baldor’s shoulder, his favorite spot, as an apology.

Lisséo followed Théodred to the stables. Théodred rested while an attendant tacked her. Théoden used to question if Théodred should ride when Théodred was too tired to do much else. Riding was one of the few things Théodred’s body seemed to draw strength for. To bar Théodred from riding had been a mistake, one Théoden sorely regretted now. Once Théodred was on horseback, Théodred could be mistaken for any other child of Rohan.

The attendant took over tacking Baldor after ensuring Théodred was ready to ride.

“Should I wait for you, Uncle?” Théodred asked.

“Go on ahead, my dear, we’ll catch up,” Théoden said.

“We’ll just have to go faster, so you don’t,” said Théodred. “Come on, Lisséo, we’re faster than a couple old men.”

Lisséo neighed in agreement while Théoden laughed. Baldor snorted, accepting the challenge in his own gruff yet sportive way.

Théodred and Lisséo were soon off. Théoden waited for Baldor to be tacked, plus longer to give them even more of a head start. Finally, when Baldor started fidgeting, Théoden rode out.

The herd was following Théodred and Lisséo. The Horses would follow Théodred anywhere, it seemed.

“Onward, Baldor! We have a challenge to rise to!”

Baldor neighed. He shot across the field to meet the herd.

Théodred glanced back at them, “Hurry, Lisséo, they’re catching up!”

The herd galloped faster as well. They refused to part for Baldor and Théoden. Théoden may have been king, but Théodred ruled their hearts.

“We’ll have to go around, old boy,” Théoden said.

Baldor huffed before breaking off. This was the most energetic Baldor had been in ages. Théoden petted Baldor. He’d been bred for battle, but his time for service had passed. Théoden could sense the tax on Baldor’s body. Baldor would certainly last the race, but he would be all the more tired tomorrow.

The Rohirrim were not the Horse-Lords because they commanded Horses. Many people commanded Horses. The Rohirrim were the Horse-Lords because they respected Horses like no other. Even Elves, whose speech reached Horses easier, and for whom the speech of Horses sometimes reached, couldn’t claim such a love; except for, reportedly, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. And even then, those reports claimed that King Thranduil only held a Rohirric love for one Horse in particular.

So while the herd blocking their path made the race harder, Théoden was proud that Théodred inspired them so fiercely. If Théodred similarly won the hearts of the people, Rohan would be in good hands when Théoden’s time passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Image description: Théodred and Lisséo in the lead, with five horses plus Théoden and Baldor behind them. One horse isn't happy about Théoden and Baldor catching up. It's like this horse is saying, "I see you catching up to our leader. Knock it off!" They're riding against a sunset, two clouds, and a windswept field.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
